Retorcido
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: [AU]Kyoko los ama a ambos y se odia por eso, porque sabe que sus acciones solo provocan sufrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

**Retorcido**

Kyoko se miraba en el espejo todas las mañanas y se sentía la peor persona del universo, era cruel y despreciable, todas las mañanas recorría su rostro con asco, la culpa la acechaba muchas veces al día, no podía alejarla, jamás se permitiría hacerlo, tenia que cargar con ella. Era su penitencia por haber sucumbido al pecado.

Ella se había casado hace cuatro años cuando acaba de cumplir veintiuno su esposo era el famoso actor Tsuruga Ren, lo amaba con locura jamás le negaría eso a nadie, era una esposa perfecta no importa cuanto trabajo tuviera como actriz siempre tenia tiempo para estar junto a su esposo, su relación era maravillosa y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, pero un día todo cambio cuando a su vida llego Hizuri Kuon, el hombre asignado por la empresa para ser su manager después de que la mujer que desempeñaba ese papel tuviera de irse por problemas familiares, al principio todo fue tranquilo, normal, una relación solamente de trabajo, pero al parecer eso no podía durar por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco la relación entre Kuon y Kyoko fue disminuyendo, al principio solo fueron amigo pero el día en que se besaron por primera vez sellaron un pacto silencioso, podrían amarse pero esa relación jamás saldría a la luz del sol, aquello sucedió tres meses después de que Kyoko cumpliera dos años de casada con Ren. Kyoko visitaba continuamente el departamento de Kuon, en ocasiones para amarse hasta la locura y otras veces para disfrutar de la compañía del otro abrazados en el sofá viendo alguna película o ablando de temas mundanos, al tener Kyoko esa capacidad para pasar sin ser notada, podía mantener aquella relación sin que nadie lo sospechara.

Era consiente de que había ido en contra de todos principios que en algún momento se prometió a si misma siempre proteger y esa era otra de las razones por las que se odiaba, en muchas ocasiones intentaba convencerse a si misma diciéndose que solo el deseo la había movido para comenzar esa relación pero sabe que es mentira, desde el principio era inevitable no pensar que Kuon era un hombre guapo pero no fue eso lo hizo que engañara a su esposo, después de convivir con su manager se enamoro de él y lo supo porque eran los mismos sentimientos que su momento había despertado Ren, cualquiera pensaría que lo que sucedió es que dejo de amar a su esposo, pero eso no era cierto, porque los quería a ambos de la misma manera, pero a la vez amaba a cada uno de una forma única y especial.

Kuon fue el que dio el primer paso para que comenzara esa relación, cuando ya no pudo retener mas sus sentimientos por Kyoko, tomo su rostro y la beso, al principio ella se resistía, pero poco después le correspondió, entonces comprendió que jamás podría dejar ir a aquella mujer porque la amaba, por primera vez en su vida el amor lo había alcanzado y odio el hecho de saber que jamás tendría a Kyoko completamente. La conoció siendo una mujer casada y por mas que lo deseara sabia que ella no dejaría nunca a su esposo, porque para Kyoko, Ren era perfecto e intocable, la chica amaba cada faceta del actor. Sin embargo Kuon la amaba tanto a ella que con tal de estar a su lado soportaría ser el amante de Kyoko.

Ren había tenido muchos rivales de amor desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kyoko en aquel tiempo tal vez el mas peligroso había sido Fuwa Sho, el amigo de la infancia de la que ahora era su esposa, el cantante realmente no había sido un verdadero reto, al final la actriz lo había elegido a él sin dudarlo, cuando comprendió el peligro que era Kuon ya era demasiado tarde, durante meses había visto la lucha interna que mantenía su esposa por mantener alejados los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer por su manager, pero un día la vio derrotada y comprendió que el de ojos esmeralda por fin había ocupado el espacio en el corazón de su esposa que se había creado solo, tal vez lo consideren loco o masoquista pero a pesar de la traición no pudo mas que aceptarlo, porque se daba cuenta de la culpa que crecía dentro de Kyoko día con día, de como si esposa lo abrazaba por momentos que parecían ser interminables, sabia que para su esposa Kuon era un misterio que amaba y Ren la amaba tanto que no haría nada en contra de esa relación clandestina.

Ren amaba a Kyoko y Kyoko amaba a Ren.

Kuon amaba a Kyoko y Kyoko amaba a Kuon.

Kyoko no pudo evitar amarlos a ambos.

Ren y Kuon se odian a muerte pero jamás lastimarían al otro porque hacerlo era dañar directamente a la mujer de ojos ámbar y eso era algo que ellos nunca se permitirían. Kyoko jamás se haría daño a si misma aunque el sufrimiento por la culpa en muchas ocasiones le había dado la tentación de terminar con su vida pero ella sabia que si lo hacia heriría tanto a esos dos hombre que prácticamente los destruiría.

Amando y odiando.

Amando y sufriendo.

Amando y perdiendo la cordura.

Así era la vida que habían elegido.

Ante los ojos del mundo alrededor de ellos solo había felicidad lo cual era una ironía tomando en cuenta que habían aceptado aquella vida que solo podían describir como… retorcida.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que todo explote?_

Fin.

Quisiera decir que no sé de donde salió esto pero era algo que había pensado en varias ocasiones y por fin pude darle forma, espero que no me odien :P

Si les gusto o lo odiaron (que es lo mas seguro) déjenme un comentario, sus opiniones son importantes para mi *u*

Gracias por leer c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel**

Sabia que las cosas nunca debieron tomar ese rumbo, desde el principio fue un error, desde el momento en que acepto el beso de su manager sabia que estaba equivocada pero incluso en esos momentos había sido algo que podía manejar, los amaba así que aun si tuviera que cargar con el peso de ese pecado lo haría porque no podía simplemente alejarse de ninguno de ellos, ahora todo era diferente, no sabia que rumbo tomarían las cosas, el asco hacia si misma iba en aumento y la culpa se sentaba a su lado mientras reía a carcajadas. Había entendido que desde hace mucho tiempo la culpa seria su compañera de por vida, la seguiría incluso al pasar los años. Era su destino y su condena.

Estaba embarazada.

Lo sabia incluso antes de que la doctora le diera la maravillosa de que tenia aproximadamente un mes de embarazo, durante una semana había estado con nauseas y mareos, sabia perfectamente que podía causar esos síntomas pero no deseaba confirmarlo, porque había cometido un error, generalmente siempre se cuidaba tanto con Ren como con Kuon, durante los años que llevaban en esa relación tan extraña siempre se había encargado de no descuidar ese aspecto porque no deseaba que sucediera algo como esto. Solo había fallado en una ocasión con ambos, cuatro semanas atrás, con dos días de diferencia entre sus encuentros. No sabía quien era el padre de su hijo.

Kyoko sabia que era una mujer realmente cruel, porque ella debió haber sido fuerte y afrontar su error, hablarles a ambos con la verdad cuando tuvo la sospecha de que estaba embaraza pero no lo hizo porque tenía miedo, realizo todos sus análisis en secreto de ambos y una vez que tuvo la confirmación hizo una cena en su casa, además de Ren y Kuon se encontraban Lory, Kanae, Chiori, María, los jefes del Darumaya, Shoko y Sho, en medio de la maravillosa velada le revelo a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada. No tuvo el suficiente valor de hablar con ellos a solas así que decidió hacerlo de esa terrible forma. Segundos después de que pasara el asombro todos los invitados se levantaron para felicitarla con alegría y después se dirigían a Ren para felicitar al futuro padre, él aun se encontraba asimilando la noticia. Kuon disimulando su asombro se obligo a imitar las acciones que realizaban los demás.

Ren se había prometido que no haría nada en contra de la relación que su esposa mantenía con Kuon, pero eso no evitaba que en ocasiones dejara marcas en ella en lugares que solo aquellos que sean totalmente íntimos a la mujer tendrían el privilegio de ver, "Nunca olvides que ella es mía" ese era el mensaje oculto tras aquellas marcas que Ren dejaba en la actriz y era dirigido únicamente para el hombre de ojos esmeralda. Kuon tenia prohibido dejar cualquier marca en el cuerpo de Kyoko, la mujer de ojos ámbar se lo dejo claro en varias ocasiones ya que al ser una relación que permanecía en la sombra no podía dejar evidencia, sin embargo cada vez que Kuon veía una nueva marca en el cuerpo de la actriz la retenía por mas tiempo a su lado sabiendo de antemano que Ren estaría esperando por ella, "Y tú nunca olvides que ella también es mía" era el mensaje dirigido al castaño cada vez que su esposa llegaba mas tarde de lo esperado. Cuando fue el turno de Kuon de felicitar a Ren después de que Kyoko diera la maravillosa noticia únicamente se estrecharon las manos y después de verse por unos cuantos segundos a los ojos comprendieron que la identidad del padre era totalmente desconocida.

Después de ese día el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, al principio Ren no sabia muy bien como reaccionar por un lado la esperanza de ser padre lo hacia sentir feliz pero por otro el saber que el padre del niño podía ser Kuon lo ponía muy nervioso, todo cambio un día en que su esposa le pidió que sintiera las pataditas de su bebe, en esos momentos realmente deseo poder ser el padre de ese pequeño ser, por eso se desvivía cuidando a la mujer en todo lo que podía. Kuon se preocupaba mucho por Kyoko y por su estado, así que los meses que la chica aun trabajo después de darles la noticia la cuidaba mucho y se ocupaba de que no se sobre exigiera, aun después de que ella terminara sus trabajos la visitaba con frecuencia; asegurándose de nunca hacerlo cuando estuviera el actor, quería pasar su tiempo junto a ella lo mas que pudiera ya que tenia miedo que se alejara una vez que naciera el bebe.

Cuando el momento llego en la sala de espera estaba Kanae, Lory, María, Kuon y Ren, en ocasiones María o Lory se acercaban al actor para decirle que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara, Kanae se acerco en una ocasión al manager y le dedico un seco:"Ellos van a esa bien", no sabia si la pelinegra sabia de su relación con Kyoko pero si lo sabia realmente no le sorprendía.

Una enfermera llego para informarles que el parto había terminado y que dos personas podían pasar a verla, Ren y Kuon se acercaron a la enfermera en una clara indicación de que serian ellos, hasta cierto punto a nadie le sorprendía el interés de Kuon ya que no era un secreto que quería mucho a Kyoko lo que no sospechaban era hasta que punto.

Entraron a la habitación, se toparon con la imagen de una cansada y sonriente Kyoko cargando un pequeño bulto, se acercaron para poder apreciar mejor al bebe. Era un hermoso niño con un mechón de cabello negro azabache y aunque sus ojos no estaban totalmente abiertos se podía notar que poseían un hermoso color ámbar.

Era un pequeño niño hecho a la imagen y semejanza de su madre.

_¿Quién era el padre de este pequeño ángel?, ¿Realmente deseaban saberlo?_

Fin.

Cuando hice la primera parte de esta historia realmente tenia planeado que solo fuera un capitulo, pero un día me hice las dos ultimas preguntas y me gustaron tanto que decidí hacer esta segunda parte, sin embargo creo que dejare hasta aquí la historia porque sinceramente por lo menos en este momento yo tampoco puedo resolver esas peguntas XP

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Me encantan OwO)

Gracias por leer c-:


End file.
